Found it, Found You
by animehime13
Summary: What Green finds in a big storm. OneShot


**Hiya! This will be my first Pokémon fanfiction! For those who doesn't know me, here is a small intro: English is my third language, so don't expect much... It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic too! Anyways, I'm not here to talk about myself.**

**By the way, in this fanfiction, let's just say that Charmander hasn't evolved yet, but has already encounter Blue.**

**Blue= Female, Green= Male **

**I own nothing, but I do own this story and the emotions I put in it~!**

******Please support me and my stories~!**

******Enjoy********!**

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

The weather was cold and the sky was crying. A reasoning was heard from above the dark clouds.

_Pitter patter pitter patter _

We could see a young men with a worried and pissed look on his face running through the forest carrying a umbrella with him.

''Damn it!'' Green cursed, ''where are you, Charmander?''

''I just left for a few minutes and you disappear?'' He shouted to the forest.

_Pitter patter pitter patter _

Green was searching for his Pokémon Starter for quite a while now. He may look pissed and angry but in reality, he was worry sick about Charmander. Charmander is, in fact, a fire type Pokémon and his tail has a burning flame on the tip of it. Sure, he does trust his Pokémon and they are all strong, but this storm wasn't a normal one. He knew that it wasn't a storm like the others, but he couldn't put his finger on what's wrong with it. Anyways, it wasn't a normal storm. He prayed for the little fire creature to find a shelter.

_Pitter patter pitter patter _

He was still searching for Charmander, even with this unnatural storm, in the darkness. As he ran his finger across his hair he thought of all the possibilities of shelter, where his Pokémon has maybe taken shelter in.

_Pitter patter pitter patter _

Green wasn't the type to lose his cool that quickly, but this situation really pushed him to his limit. I mean, what would you do if your Pokémon is missing in a terrible storm and that Pokémon is a fire type with a flame on his tail, that if it's too wet he has to suffer the consequences?

_Pitter patter pitter patter _

Green, of course, didn't ask for help from his friends. Typical Green doing things alone. But even if he did want his friends help, he couldn't. The electricity was cut because of the horrible storm and all sort of type of communication wasn't working because the network was also cut. He really had no luck at all.

As he was running he heard a faint voice, Green thought it was just his imagination, but then, he heard it again. A faint female voice. And it seems like she was talking to someone.

''Are you ok?''

''Wait... you seem familiar...''

Realization hit her.

''Aren't you Gr-'' She was interrupted by something, rather by _someone. _She turned her head toward the 'someone', expecting this.

''You know, Green. Leaving your Pokémon in this storm is horrible.'' Green heard the girl say.

He could recognize this voice everywhere. Of course he did, that voice belong to none other than the pesky girl.

''You aren't any better, wearing a skirt...'' Green pointed out.

''Anyways, this Charmander is yours, isn't it?'' Blue said.

''Yes.''

''I found him in the forest... in a pretty bad shape.'' Blue explained.

''...''

''You should take better care of your Pokémon.'' She continued, ignoring his lack of answer.

As if he didn't heard Blue, he walked toward her. Closing the distance between them.

Blue, wondering why he isn't responding, said: ''Did you heard me?''

''Yes, I did, pesky girl. Now, do you mind handing him to me?'' he said, giving the umbrella to her, ''you say what I should do, but you aren't even protecting yourself from the rain.''

''I have my reasons.'' She answered.

After lending her his umbrella, he inspected his Charmander in Blue's arm.

Blue felt Green's breathing against her neck, making her shiver.

''He needs to go to the Pokémon Center'' Concluded Green about his Charmander, taking him from Blue. He took a glance at Blue.

''...Thanks.'' He mumbled.

''You're welcome.'' Blue said. Before Green took off toward the neighbourhood Pokémon Center.

''He forgot his umbrella...'' she said to herself, ''oh, well...''

_''You didn't just found your Pokémon, you also found something I can't live without... _

_...my heart.''_

That's why months later, they began dating. Years later, they married and...

Century later, they died...at each others' side.

_Pitter patter pitter patter _


End file.
